


Down by the Stream

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Ed has no game, F/M, First Meetings, Parental Riza Hawkeye, Parental Roy Mustang, Riza being exasperated, Roy Mustang is a sap, Roy teasing Ed, Winry is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Zombie apocalypse. Ed sees pretty girl, makes an ass of himself and Roy tries recruiting (when he's done giving Ed dating advice).
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Down by the Stream

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for miralia on Tumblr - dystopian AU for Edwin

**Down By The Stream**

Edward looks around the village’s remains and wonders not for the first time what the place would have looked like before everything changed. The houses are all empty shells due to people fleeing and people dying. The zombies had decimated eastern Amestris. He had been born not that far from here, though he had grown up in Central.

Humans are prey now. Thirteen years ago, the zombies took hold, and Ed had been three years old at the time. He doesn’t remember the before. He barely remembers the then. Three years later, his father left their home one morning and never came home. Ed never found out what happened to him, and his mother was infected shortly after that. If it wasn’t for Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye stumbling across him and his brother, he knows he and Alphonse would never have survived. Not that he would ever admit that to the bastard. Roy and Riza raised them as their own even though they weren’t even married then. They are both Mustangs now, much to nobody’s surprise except maybe their own. 

Edward keeps to the shadows looking around carefully as he moves. He is near the edge of the village. Edward is armed, but he doesn’t want to be surprised. He’s not an idiot after all. There doesn’t seem to be any sign of people hiding, so Edward decides to head out into the surrounding countryside. He knows he doesn’t have a lot of time before Roy or worse Riza discovers he has taken off on his own. As much as Roy would yell at him, it was Riza’s silent treatment or dangerously soft voice that was scarier. Yeah, Roy was all bark. He sees a small wood up ahead. Havoc said there was a stream there when Edward came back the previous night. He and Rebecca were late back. Even though Roy had tongue-lashed them, neither of them looked very apologetic when they left. Ed wipes the sweat off his brow and thinks he could do with a wash in the stream. Their facilities at camp were basic and had to be shared. Their makeshift shower worked just fine, but you couldn’t take your time. He wasn’t about to skinny dip, but a better clean was tempting.

He listens out for the sound of water as he steps into the wood. It feels good to be here alone. He loves his brother, but sometimes he just wants to be. There is something peaceful about the woods. Like there is nothing unnatural here. The trees are close together here, making it less likely that zombies would bother moving through this area and Edward lets his guard down a little. He hears the sound of water, and he smiles. He nearly trips over the root of a tree in his eagerness.

He leaves the darkness of the trees behind and steps out into the sunlight. It takes his eyes a moment to adjust to the light. His eyes drift to the stream, and he sees a girl with long blonde hair sitting at the edge of the water. She is the most beautiful one he has ever seen. Stepping back slightly to make sure she can’t see him, he doesn’t take his eyes off her. 

He is astonished to see she appears to be weaponless with only a doddery old dog for company. Unlike him, he is armed to the teeth. Beautiful sure, but not very smart. He is just here to do some reconnaissance. Roy gave him strict instructions on staying out of sight because people could be dangerous, virus or no. But this girl doesn’t look like a zombie, and if he leaves and goes for backup, they may not find her. Besides, he wasn’t meant to leave their compound without another person. Usually, he would take Alphonse on these missions, but Al was sick, and he didn’t want to wait for Mustang to assign him a babysitter. Nobody could replace Al. Besides, he was smart enough to get out of any trouble. Mustang will be pissed regardless so he may as well go for broke.

He steps forward. “Hey, you sure you should be out here on your own?”

The girl pulls a knife from her sock before he can take another step. 

Holding up his hands, he says, “Alright, I guess you’re not as dumb as you looked.”

“Excuse me, what did you say?” Now, she has a wrench in her other hand.

His brain catching up with mouth, he feels his cheeks burn. “I mean, I didn’t see any weapons.”

“Were you spying on me, you pervert?”

Her dog positions himself between the two of them, and he bares his teeth. 

Edward scowls, keeping his eye on both the dog and girl. “Calm down, princess. I am scoping out the area. The group I’m with are trying to help other survivors. With this zombie business, it makes more sense to stay in groups.”

She lifts an eyebrow. “Well, you’re on your own, aren’t you?” 

“No, he’s not,” says a familiar voice from behind him. 

Edward rolls his eyes. “Great, you followed me.”

“You know the rules,” says another familiar voice. “You’re not meant to leave on your own. Everybody works in pairs. No exception.”

He turns around to face his sort of parents. The brothers are part of Roy’s crew, and they travel the country gathering survivors and increasing their number. The arrogant bastard once said if everyone looked after those they loved, they, in turn, could after their loved ones. He can be a sentimental bastard, but Ed admires him for his idealism. That was another thing he would never tell him,

“Let Riza talk to her.” Roy puts his hand on Edward’s shoulder. “I think you’ve bothered the girl enough.” 

Edward shrugs his hand off as Riza steps around him. He doesn’t miss the silent glare she sends him. He knows he’s in trouble.”

He turns back to Roy. “So, out with it, where’s my lecture?”

A smirk on his face, Roy lifts an eyebrow. “There will be time for that when we get back tp camp. But I think I’ll leave it to Riza to sort out your punishment.”

Sighing, Edward knows he’s screwed. Her punishments are almost always worse and more prolonged.

“So, what were you doing here, kid?”

“I just wanted to dip my feet in the stream. Is that such a crime?”

“Hmm.” Roy runs a finger along his lip. “Are you sure you weren’t spying on the poor girl? Because we’ve had that conversation-”

“Shut up! I wasn’t. I wanted to talk to her about our group, and then she took out a knife and wrench.”

Roy chuckles. “I noticed that. I like her already.”

“Fuck you!”

“Ed, I’m disappointed in you. Growing up with someone like my Riza, you should know better how formidable women are.” Roy smiles sappily and shakes his head. “My wife - I’ll never get used to saying that.”

Ed rolls his eyes. “For fuck’s sake, you’ve been married a year. You should be used to it by now.” He was starting to wish they were back pretending they weren’t in a relationship. 

Riza and the girl walk back towards them, and he smiles shyly. She was pretty. She turned her head, and he quickly looked away, his cheeks burning.

To his right, Roy snorts, and the bastard claps him on the back. “You need to work on your game, kid.”

“I’m not a kid.” 

Riza and the girl join them. 

“Winry,” Riza says, “you’ve already met Edward, and this is Roy.”

“Her husband,” he adds.

Riza sighs, “Roy is the leader of our group.” 

Roy nods, “We are travelling the country looking to help fellow survivors. Do you think your family would speak with us?”

“I’m not sure,” she says, “but I can talk to them.”

Edward keeps his face averted from her. Hopefully, they will because he would like to see her again.

“We can meet here the day after tomorrow,” Roy says. “We will be here by dawn. That will give you family time to give it some serious thought.”

“A word, Riza,” Roy asks. 

The adults walk ahead a few meters and appear to be conversing in a seriously. He suspects they’re discussing Winry and her family. The silence feels oppressing, and Edward can feel his face burning,

“I’m sorry,” he blurts out. “I wasn’t creepy, I promise.”

To his surprise, she laughs, and he lifts his head. Her eyes are gorgeous periwinkle blue. 

“I’m sorry too. I know I was a little shouty.”

“No, don’t apologise; it was hot actually.”

Her cheeks go pink, and warmth spreads in his chest. 

She holds out her hand, “How about we start again? I’m Winry, very pleased to meet you.”

“Edward, it’s nice to meet you too.”

**FIN**


End file.
